Locos y Psiquiatras
by Diana L. Black
Summary: James tiene un secreto, lo oculta bajo una pila de drogas y alcohol, una mata de cabello rojo es todo lo que ve antes de casi morir y luego es internado en un centro de rehabilitación donde conoce a la Doctora Evans, que le ayudara a descubrir ese oscuro secreto del que ya ni se acuerda, ¿dolerá? entren y léanlo D: es mi primer fic :D
1. La Chica del cabello Rojo

_**Capítulo I: La chica del cabello rojo y el Hospital General**_

Ya no podía más, estaba a punto de caer en un profundo sueño, y lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de caer inconsciente sobre la acera, con la vista desenfocada, las luces parpadeantes y las alucinaciones inundando sus sentidos; fue una cabellera rojo intenso.

…

Sirius Black estaba sentado en la sala de espera, junto con los padres de su amigo; James Potter se encontraba en terapia intensiva.

Hacía un día y medio que James había entrado en urgencias, con un severo caso de sobredosis por un fuerte coctel de drogas; Crack, anfetaminas, marihuana, LSD, cocaína, metanfetaminas, heroína, éxtasis, grandes cantidades de nicotina y alcohol.

La madre de James se paseaba nerviosa por la estancia; Dorea Potter, aferrada a un pañuelo, iba de aquí a allá con un andar pesado y cansino, mirando cada que se acordaba el reloj de la estancia.

Su marido, Charlus, sentado a un lado de Sirius, tenía los codos recargados en las rodillas y se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos, en un desespero que se propagaba, debido a los constantes y fuertes bufidos que de vez en cuando largaba.

Sirius se encontraba mirando por el pasillo esperando a que llegara el médico de cabecera que atendía al joven Potter.

La última vez que había ido, les había traído malas noticias, notificándoles que tenía problemas severos en el corazón, ya que, sus marcapasos naturales estaban fallando de manera constante.

Una enfermera paso por ahí con un equipo de emergencia, las paletas listas, y un pequeño grupo de internos detrás de ella.

Los tres contuvieron la respiración, y de nuevo, como en las últimas horas la señora Potter se largo a llorar en un desespero aun más constante.

La misma enfermera salió al pasillo con el uniforme blanco salpicado de sangre y una sustancia amarillenta que no se alcanzaba a identificar.

Dorea Potter largo el sollozo más agudo y largo que sus pulmones le permitieron.

Sirius se tomo la cabeza entre las manos y sin importarle mucho su estado; ojeroso, despeinado, y con la cara llena de surcos de lágrimas, se acerco a la enfermera.

-Señorita, necesito saber el estado de un paciente.-

-Permítame un momento joven, en breve el doctor Sullivan saldrá a darles el estado del paciente que quiere.-

Sin más, la enfermera se fue por el lado contrario y justo cuando se perdió en una esquina, el doctor Sullivan salió de una habitación mientras revisaba con atención un expediente.

-Potter, James …-

La señora Potter, no tardo mucho en abalanzarse sobre el hombre, e interrogarlo sin piedad acerca del estado de salud de su hijo único.

-Señora Potter, con calma por favor… yo solo…-

-¿Calma? ¿Calma? ¿Me está pidiendo calma? ¡Dios santo! Es mi único hijo… está en una sala de terapia intensiva ¿Y usted me pide calma?-

-Señora, por favor… si no me deja no podre decirle acerca de la salud de su hijo.-

Las palabras del doctor hicieron que Dorea se tranquilizara y dejara de apabullar al pobre hombre, que miraba con detenimiento el expediente en sus manos, y de vez en cuando parecía meditar lo que leía.

-Doctor, ¿cómo esta James?-

-Señor Potter, para serle sincero, nunca había visto una cantidad tan fuerte de narcóticos juntos en un solo cuerpo… y permítame decirle que estoy en el departamento de toxicología… pero a pesar de eso, hemos podido estabilizarlo, solo hace falta algo de reposo, a lo mucho un par de semanas más.-

La cara de Dorea cambio por completo y Sirius, sonrío tan ampliamente como no lo había hecho desde la noche en que Charlus lo llamo con la voz estrangulada, para pedirle que se encontraran en el hospital.

El doctor Sullivan contesto cordial cada una de las preguntas que la preocupada mujer le hacía.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?-

-De uno en uno si no les molesta, por el momento queremos que no se agite mucho, puede pasar usted primero si eso la tranquiliza.-

Dorea sonrío y sin pensarlo dos veces volteo a ver a Charlus.

Tenía aspecto de quien no ha pegado ojo en días, tenía el pelo entrecano, todo revuelto, las ojeras eran notables marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, enmarcadas por bolsas prominentes, además de la hinchazón y el color rojizo de sus ojos.

Charlus asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa a medias, de esas que en su juventud, hacían que Dorea se quedara como boba toda la tarde.

* * *

Sullivan se adentro en el pasillo y Sirius decidió ir a acompañarlo a la cafetería para ir por algo de comer, ya que ni él, ni Dorea, ni Charlus había comido absolutamente nada, desde la madrugada del día de ayer.

-Doctor Sullivan… por favor, sea sincero conmigo, ¿James está bien?-

-Señor …-

-Black.-

-Señor Black, como le dije a los padres del joven Potter, el está bien, aun que me temo que como siga así tendremos que colocarle un marcapasos en el corazón o tenerlo conectado a un respirador artificial, la cantidad de sustancias que ese muchacho está consumiendo son; a decir verdad alarmantes, si ese chico sigue así no llegara ni a los 28.-

Sirius se quedo de piedra mientras seguía caminando mecánicamente con el doctor hacia la cafetería.

Un marcapasos… si James no paraba, _lo siguiente sería un marcapasos_… _o peor aun_… _un respirador artificial_.

Llegaron a la cafetería y el doctor Sullivan pidió un café y un sándwich al igual que Sirius.

-No sé cómo pudo pasar esto, todo iba tan bien, pero… de repente simplemente cambio, se comportaba raro y…-

-¿Dejo de lado su vida y a las personas a las que quería?-

-Sí, pero lo peor es que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta, el día que llego aquí simplemente me llamo en la mañana, dijo que a la tarde iría de compras y cuando menos lo pensamos nos llamaron para decirnos que ¡estaba en terapia intensiva!-

-Bueno, la chica que lo trajo solamente me dio la billetera de él y se fue, aun que me pareció una cara conocida, me parece que ella antes trabajaba aquí.-

Sirius nuevamente se quedo de piedra.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ninguno de los tres se había molestado mucho en averiguar quién había sido la bondadosa persona que había encontrado a Potter en la calle, drogado y a punto de morir y lo había llevado a urgencias

Ni siquiera en el tramite y papeleo del hospital, habían tenido la delicadeza de preguntar cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí.

No fue sino hasta que una de las enfermeras que lo atendían, les pregunto por la chica que lo había traído consigo aquella noche.

-¿De casualidad usted no la conoce, señor Black?-

-¿Dijo que fue una chica no? Bueno, James no ha tenido novia desde hace tiempo, conquistas… muchas, pero novia no.-

-Lo bueno es que logro traerlo a tiempo, si hubiera llegado más tarde, me temo que ese habría sido el último momento de Potter.-

La sola mención del hecho hizo que Sirius se estremeciera en un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda.

-Doctor Sullivan… ¿cree que deba estar en un centro de rehabilitación?-

El doctor dejo de lado su café y miro a Sirius con un semblante de seriedad en la cara.

Esa era probablemente la parte de su trabajo que mas odiaba.

-Eso me temo Señor Black.-

* * *

**Bueno, volví, si yo se que muchos de ustedes estarán como de: no manches que te sucede!? como te atrves a dejar colgado el otro fic!? bueno, la verdad es que perdí el hilo de la historia, lo se patético :I y me enrede yo sola con todo eso de las fechas así que decidí dejarlo por la paz antes de que me saliera salpullido por el estres :v bueno, aqui les dejo esto, si les gusta, ya saben denle review no les cuesta nada y les prometo que esta vez no los dejare colgados, denme la oportunidad T-T tengo muchos capitulos avanzados, bueno, basta de esto D: así que chao, dejen su review si les gusto y quieren más :D  
**

**Diana L. Black**


	2. Visitas y Disputas

_**Capítulo II: Visitas y disputas**_

Sullivan rebusco entre los bolsillos de su bata blanca y saco una tarjeta.

-Si le interesa, Dumbledore solía trabajar conmigo, puedo hablar con él y comentarle acerca del caso de su amigo, estoy seguro que lo ayudaran.-

Sirius se guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, le dio la mano al doctor y paso por la barra a recoger una bolsa de papel café con algo de comida para los señores Potter.

Cuando llego de nuevo a la sala de espera del departamento de terapia intensiva, Charlus seguía sentado en el sillón de cuero, justo como lo había dejado hace no más de 10 minutos.

Se sentó junto a él y le tendió la bolsa, se quedo pensando con respecto a lo que Sullivan había dicho y las palabras_: marcapasos_ y _respirador artificial_ no dejaban de abrumarle la mente.

-Gracias Sirius, no tengo como agradecerte el que te hayas quedado con nosotros.-

-Por favor Charlus, tú más que nadie sabe que James es como mi hermano, además de que te considero a ti y Dorea como mis propios padres.-

-Gracias de nuevo Sirius.-

Charlus, saco un sándwich y le tendió un trozo a Sirius, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

-Adelante, ya comí con el doctor Sullivan.-

Ambos quedaron en silencio y Sirius suspiro… era hora de soltarlo todo.

-¿Charlus?-

Charlus volteo y dejo el sándwich a un lado, mirando fijamente a Black, sabía de lo que quería hablar, no sería fácil, pero si no lo hacían a tiempo, las cosas no se irían a poner mejor, y eso él lo sabía.

-Sirius sé lo que piensas decirme, y yo también pienso lo mismo, no podemos dejar que mi hijo se destruya de esta manera, acabara con su vida y con la nuestra, porque nosotros lo queremos y también nos preocupamos por él.-

-Charlus, sé que es difícil pero más tarde, será casi imposible y…-

Dorea apareció por el pasillo y le sonrío a ambos, mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposo y sacaba el otro sándwich y bebía algo de café que había traído en un termo.

-Ya está consciente, me saludo, bueno en realidad solo dijo: _Mamá_.-

Por un momento, los tres quedaron en silencio y Charlus largo un suspiro profundo, dando a entender que era hora de que decidieran que es lo que iban a hacer con James.

Sirius saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta, la tarjeta que Sullivan le había entregado en la cafetería y se la entrego a Dorea.

-Yo creo que es lo mejor, Sullivan también lo cree, además de que pueden visitarlo, sé que es difícil pero para él lo será más, y no eres la única a la que le pesa Dorea.-

La señora Potter tomo con manos temblorosas la tarjeta que Sirius le tendía, y leyó con atención el contenido de esta:

**Hogwarts:**

**Centro de rehabilitación para personas con problemas de adicciones y/o problemas mentales, atención las 24 horas, los 365 días, médicos especializados, enfermeros capacitados, áreas verdes, centros de integración. Horarios de visita asignados.**

**Director del Centro: Albus Dumbledore**

**Tel: 55- 23- 751-394**

Dorea bajo la vista, dejo las cosas que tenía en las manos a un lado y unas silenciosas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Era hora de tomar las cosas por cómo eran.

Era hora de que admitiera la verdad, de que se quitara la venda de los ojos, y viera de una vez por todas que en realidad; su hijo era un adicto.

Era hora de que James entrara a una clínica de rehabilitación.

…

Sirius entro a la habitación de James, después de que Charlus hubiera salido de esta.

James Potter se encontraba postrado en la cama del hospital, lleno de tubos, agujas, sueros, además de estar conectado a una maquina que registraba sus signos vitales.

Se veía demacrado, pálido a más no poder, y en los brazos se notaban unas marcas espantosas.

Tenía la vista perdida en un punto inconcluso de la nada, ni siquiera había volteado a ver a Sirius cuando este hubo cruzado la puerta de la habitación.

-Hey cuernos… ¿Cómo te sientes?-

James volteo su cabeza lentamente hacia él y Sirius prefirió mil veces que hubiera evitado hacer eso: Sus prominentes bolsas le llegaban a los pómulos, las ojeras estaban renegridas, sus ojos carecían de brillo en absoluto, además de estar enrojecidos de manera considerable.

A Sirius le entraron ganas de molerlo a golpes.

Se había convertido en un tipo flacucho y desaliñado, no quiso acercarse mucho, por miedo a cometer la idiotez de seguir sus impulsos.

-Como la peor mierda del mundo… pero últimamente no me he sentido de otra forma, así que la única diferencia es que ahora estoy conectado a un montón de maquinas.-

Sirius apretó los puños e intento disimular su rabia fijándose en el ramo de flores que había en un jarrón cercano.

-¿Y en ningún momento pensaste que tus padres y yo estaríamos preocupados en la sala de espera?-

James hizo una mueca despectiva y se removió incomodo en las sabanas blancas.

-No veo la razón por la que deban de estar aquí ocupándose de mí, es mi vida y hago con ella lo que a mí me venga en gana, nunca les pedí que vinieran a verme.-

Sirius contuvo la respiración, conto hasta cinco y volteo a ver a su amigo que estaba cruzado de brazos en la cama.

-¿Estás poniendo atención a las idioteces que estas soltando si quiera? James, ¡estamos hablando de tu salud! –exclamo Sirius rojo de furia- ¿Qué no nos preocupemos? ¿en verdad te afecto toda la porquería que ingeriste?-

Potter abrió los ojos como platos y volteo a ver a su amigo con cara de angustia.

-Se supone que nadie debió haberles dicho nada.-

Black sonrío con sorna e intento por todos los medíos no verle la cara. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento, mientras siguiera diciendo esas boberías, lo golpearía tan fuerte que necesitaría la sala de terapia para él solo.

-¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué nos dirían que casi te mueres por ingerir flores? Lo que estás haciendo raya en lo estúpido.-

-¿Y QUÉ? ¡CARAJO! SI ES MI MALDITA VIDA, Y YO HAGO CON ELLA LO QUE ME VENGA EN GANA.-

Grito James, estaba más blanco aún y una maquina a su lado empezó a sonar fuertemente, a lo que el joven atino a agarrar la mascarilla de oxigeno.

-Es a lo que me refiero James… ¿es que quieres vivir toda tu vida con un marcapasos? O mejor aun ¿quieres vivir lo que te queda conectado a un respirador artificial?-

James lo fulmino con la mirada y siguió respirando por la mascarilla.

-No pienso entrar.-

Sirius frunció el seño y se acerco.

-Y que vas a hacer ¿drogarte hasta que no haya mañana y seguir en el estado deplorable en el que estás? Ni siquiera te pareces un ápice al que solía ser mi mejor amigo.-

James pego un fuerte salto de la cama y se desconecto de la mitad de los sueros, estaba dispuesto a lanzarse sobre Sirius, pero toda su rabia se fue por el caño cuando la maquina que monitoreaba sus signos empezó a emitir un sonido alarmante.

James se tomo el pecho entre sus temblorosas manos.

Le estaba costado trabajo respirar, Sirius se acerco a la puerta y grito desde el pasillo a una de las enfermeras.

En un momento un grupo de médicos estaba sobre el tratando de estabilizarlo de nuevo.

Sacaron a Sirius de la habitación, y este se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de espera.

-¿Cómo esta, Sirius?-

-Digamos que no le sentó muy bien el verme… tuvo dificultades para respirar.-

Charlus pego un salto en su asiento.

-¿Otra vez?-

Una enfermera salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Esta estable, pero lo mejor por ahora es que descanse, si no les molesta les pediría que no lo perturbaran, esta delicado.-

Dorea suspiro y Charlus volvió a sentarse en el sillón, justo cuando vio al doctor Sullivan aparecer de la habitación de James.

-Me parece que Potter no considero muy agradable su visita, señor Black.-

El doctor sonrío socarrón y saco de su bata un pañuelo rojo, con el que se limpio la mejilla derecha.

-Me escupió en la cara, es un avance, cuando llego intento golpearme con un equipo para operar, en cuanto recupero la conciencia, lo bueno es que no tenía un bisturí al alcance.-

-Lo siento mucho doctor Sullivan.-

Dorea estaba roja de la vergüenza y Charlus solo pudo sonreír de manera disimulada.

James siempre había odiado los hospitales y lo que le había hecho a Sullivan no era nada comparado con lo que había hecho la vez que lo llevaron a que le dieran un par de puntadas en la sala de emergencias cuando tenía diez años.

Ese día le prohibieron volver a acercarse a un equipo médico en el hospital.

-Lo siento doctor… a él nunca le han gustado los hospitales.-

-Lo entiendo, no se preocupe señor Potter… ahora con su permiso, tengo otros pacientes que atender.-

Sirius se quedo pensativo… James tendría que entrar en la clínica.

Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto desde que Charlus y Dorea habían dicho que estaban dispuestos a ayudar a James.

Pero una parte de Sirius, no quería darse cuenta de la realidad de las cosas.

El había crecido con James, eran mejores amigos, mujeriegos, bromistas, compañeros de trabajo, eran como hermanos.

Habían ido juntos a la escuela, habían sido los mejores bromistas del colegio, se habían puesto su primera borrachera juntos, se habían fumado el primer cigarrillo juntos, ¡Dios! ¡Incluso habían tenido su primera cita al mismo tiempo!

No era fácil para el hacerlo, no estaba preparado para perder a su mejor amigo.

No es como si decidiera seguir usando el mismo champú o empezar a usar el de los comerciales, James era su amigo.

Y precisamente por eso se había dicho a sí mismo que iba a ayudarlo, porque Sirius no podía permitir que James siguiera haciendo ese daño, porque además de acabar con ambos. Si, por que si a James le pasaba algo, Sirius se iría con él. Les estaba destrozando el corazón a sus padres.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, les dije que actualizaría pronto, y pues aquí esta, se que no son muy largos, pero créanme en word se ven más largos D: en fin, seguiré subiendo, al menos si se que lo leen me conformo, aun que ustedes saben un review de vez en cuando no hace daño XD y bueno, creo que eso es todo, espero que les este gustando, y lamento si son muy cortos los capítulos enserio D:**

**Diana L. Black **


	3. Unas cuantas palabras desagradables

_**Capítulo III: Unas cuantas palabras desagradables**_

El día que James salió del hospital, Dorea lloró como si le hubieran dicho que su hijo no había sobrevivido las 72 horas requeridas en la sala de terapia intensiva del Hospital General de Londres, Charlus había intentado calmarla, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que James saldría adelante.

-Charlus, me estas pidiendo que abandone al único hijo que tengo y que no lo vea durante un largo tiempo, el saber que está bien, respirando y vivo solo alivia un poco el dolor que siento, cuando recuerdo que solo saldrá de esa habitación para ir a un lugar en el que solo tengo dos horas para verlo, como mucho, siempre y cuando él tenga un comportamiento prudente.-

El señor Potter, no había tenido las agallas para contradecir a su esposa acerca de eso, y simplemente había dejado de pedirle que se tranquilizara cada vez que se echaba a llorar por James. Se limitaba a sobarle la espalda en un claro gesto de apoyo y la dejaba llorar todo lo que quisiera hasta que se cansara.

Por otro lado, tampoco era fácil para él, había estado bastante estresado últimamente, todo en su cabeza era un remolino sin fin que solo arrojaba los pensamientos más dolorosos con respecto a la salud de su hijo a pesar de las buenas noticias que el doctor Sullivan les daba constantemente.

Tenía que admitir que en cierto modo también había estado preocupado por Sirius, siempre tan cercano a James y ni siquiera él había visto venir tal cosa, lo que le hizo pensar que quizá ellos tampoco habían puesto mucha atención a los constantes cambios en la personalidad y el humor de James.

Había dejado de visitarlos los fines de semana y desde luego sus constantes visitas a cenar después del trabajo, en la que charlaban los cuatro en familia, porque Charlus, podría considerar a Sirius como su segundo hijo, habían cesado.

Incluso no había notado las marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, su extremada delgadez, que antes no poseía, ni siquiera se había dado por enterado del distanciamiento que sufría no solo con ellos, sino también con el propio Sirius, con su trabajo, con el mundo.

En parte sentía que de alguna manera le había fallado a James, que quizá algo había hecho mal, algo que lo había empujado a un mundo en el que el retorno es doloroso y las secuelas son infinitas.

-No ha sido tu culpa Charlus, ha sido culpa de él mismo, y de nosotros también, fue culpa de todos, de nosotros por no querer darnos cuenta de lo que sucedía y hacer algo al respecto y de él por no buscar ayuda cuando aún era tiempo.-

Esas habían sido las palabras de Sirius, cuando Charlus en un arranque de desesperación en los patios del hospital durante los primeros días había perdido el control de él mismo.

-Siento como si le hubiera fallado, como si algo que hubiera hecho o hubiera dejado de hacer podría haber evitado todo este jaleo.-

Pero él no era el único que había estado sintiendo culpa desde que James había entrado al hospital.

Sirius se había pasado las noches en vela con los Potter, esperando el resultado de salud de James desde el primer día, se había negado a moverse de su lugar en la sala de espera del hospital y cuando James aun dormía en la cama, después de haberse estabilizado cuando él había ido a hablar con él, estuvo a punto de gritarle más que unas cuantas palabras a la enfermera que había insistido en que solo los familiares de los pacientes podía estar presentes en Terapia Intensiva.

Estaba desesperado, frustrado y muy cansado. El cansancio era tanto físico como emocional, y el que más le desgastaba era el último.

Le daba infinitas vueltas al asunto durante sus paseos por el hospital, preguntándose una y otra vez, donde habría podido conseguir James un proveedor, en qué momento de su vida había llegado a pensar que era una buena idea, y en como él no se había fijado lo suficiente en sus cambios de actitud.

Al principio simplemente se lo veía cansado, cosa que atribuyo al constante trabajo de la oficina, pero todo ese cansancio se esfumaba una vez que llegaba a casa o cuando iban al bar, nunca sospecho que fuera por otra cosa.

Lo que más le ponía los nervios de punta, era la reacción que tendría James una vez que fuera llevado al centro de rehabilitación, le preocupaba que volviera a tener un ataque como el que había sufrido hace días, del cual asumía la culpa completamente, a pesar de las replicas de los Potter e incluso del doctor Sullivan.

En ese momento se encontraba solo fuera de la habitación de James mientras que los padres de este estaban dentro hablando con él. Estaba nervioso, y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en comenzar a gritar y/o arrojar cosas, esperaba que la enfermera hubiera dejado fuera de su alcance el florero cerca de la cama.

-James, por favor hijo, se razonable, no está bien lo que le estás haciendo a tu cuerpo, no sé qué es lo que quieres lograr con eso ¿matarte? ¿matarnos a nosotros? Porque si es lo último, lo estas logrando.-

Sirius podía escuchar clara la voz de Charlus desde la habitación, al parecer estaban tratando de hacer entrar en razón a James.

-Papá ya no soy un niño ¿está bien? Tengo mis 20 años bien puestos y sé lo que hago, sé que no es la más brillante decisión de mi vida, pero así es como estoy viviendo ahora y no puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer, dejaste de ser mi dueño el día en que empecé a ser independiente.-

-Esto no se trata de ser independiente, de si tienes dueño o no James, se trata de algo serio y delicado, es tu salud por el amor de Dios, estamos hablando de un daño severo tanto a tu sistema nervioso y cognitivo como a tu capacidad de seguir respirando por ti solo, además de posibles daños permanentes al corazón.-

-Dorea, déjame en paz, déjenme en paz lo dos, no necesito más sermones, si estoy aquí es nada más que su entera culpa, ¿no podrían haber entendido eso?, no me interesa estar bien, si quieren preocuparse adelante, háganlo, pero a mí no me importa, solo les digo que pierden su tiempo y por última vez, déjenme en paz, no necesito los cuidados de ninguno de los dos.-

En ese momento Sirius decidió que era hora de entrar, no le gustaba el tono que James estaba usando con Dorea, porque para él era la madre que nunca se había molestado en velar por su bienestar, justo en ese momento vio algo que nunca en toda su vida se hubiera esperado ver.

La cara de Dorea era todo un mapa, sus ojos antes empañados en lágrimas ahora estaban completamente secos, apretaba con fuerza la mano de su esposo y un brillo de determinación que no había estado antes relució en sus ojos.

James, nunca, ni en sus años de adolescencia más rebelde se había atrevido a alzarle la voz a su madre, mucho menos a llamarla por su nombre con el tono tan cargado de coraje como el que había usado su hijo con ella en esos momentos.

Charlus miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos y expectante a cualquier movimiento por parte de ambos, el cambio en el semblante de su esposa solo podía significar dos cosas; que las palabras de James la habían herido profundamente o que no estaba dispuesta a seguir con su papel de madre protectora con su hijo y estaba dispuesta a poner las cosas en claro.

-James Charlus Potter, escúchame y escúchame bien.-

Al escuchar eso, Charlus supo que habían sido ambas cosas. Dorea apuntaba a James con un dedo amenazador

-Es la última, y te lo repito, ¡LA ÚLTIMA VEZ! Que me hablas en ese tono, podrás llegar a tener mil años, y yo seguiré siendo tu madre, porque yo te traje nueve meses en el vientre y soporte una labor de parto de más de tres horas para traerte al mundo, te dimos una buena educación y lo hicimos para que fueras un hombre de bien, no un drogadicto, y si no quieres ir al centro de rehabilitación por las buenas, me temo que será por las malas. Si tienes los suficientes pantalones para gritarme debes tenerlos para asumir tus responsabilidades, a cada acción corresponde una reacción, y tú tienes en estos momentos lo que cosechaste, irás a ese centro aun que termines odiándome, te vas a poner bien, y si tu salud depende del hecho de que deba soportar el que me odies quizá por unos meses o por el resto de tu vida, tomare ese riesgo.-

Sirius estaba con la boca abierta.

Nunca en todos su años de conocer a Dorea, la había escuchado tan decidida y al mismo tiempo dolida, ella era la clase de señora que siempre tenía galletas recién hechas que ofrecer cuando llegaras a su casa, que siempre estaba por ahí arreglando el jardín o algo así, que siempre era amable y cariñosa, pero en ese momento, esa Dorea se había esfumado, parecía una persona completamente distinta a la que días antes había estado llorando sin consuelo por la salud de su hijo.

-No puedes tratarme como a un niño Dorea, soy un adulto y no puedes mandarme a ningún lugar en el que yo no quiera estar.-

El dolor en los ojos de la señora Potter no podía compararse con nada, tomo la mano de su esposo y para sorpresa de este y de Sirius también la del último.

-Puedo hacerlo y lo haré, y no solo yo, tu padre también, por que como tú no estás en todas tus facultades, como tus padres podemos hacer legalmente por ti lo que creamos conveniente.-

El poco color que había recuperado el rostro de James en las últimas dos semanas, se había esfumado por completo, estaba lívido y pareciera que fuera a tener un ataque en cualquier momento.

-No es verdad, estas mintiendo ¡ERES UNA MALDITA MENTIROSA!-

James había comenzado a gritar, no solamente insultos si no también incoherencias, Dorea se encogió un poco al escuchar la clase de cosas que su hijo estaba diciendo y por un momento, tanto Sirius como Charlus, pensaron que toda aquella determinación que Dorea había demostrado antes, se resquebrajaría ante tales cosas, pero estaban equivocados.

-Maldice todo lo que quieras, eso no nos hará cambiar de opinión.-

En ese momento y aun tomando la mano de Sirius y su esposo, Dorea se apresuro a la puerta de la habitación, llevando consigo a ambos.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera, ella dejo escapar un largo suspiro y dejo que las lágrimas rodaran libres por sus mejillas.

-No sé qué hacer, debería estar furiosa con él, por lo que me ha dicho, por lo que ha hecho, pero solo logro sentirme impotente y culpable.-

Eso fue todo lo coherente que la señora Potter pudo decir antes de que el llanto se apoderara de ella impidiéndole formar palabras coherentes, solo se le escuchaban lánguidos gimoteos y Sirius le paso una mano por los hombros en una clara señal de apoyo mientras el señor Potter le restregaba la espalda.

-Eso estuvo bien cariño, lo has puesto en su lugar y le has dejado las cosas bastante en claro, ni siquiera yo lo pude haber hecho mejor, vamos, fue por su bien.-

Dorea asintió con la cabeza aun con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

* * *

**Ok, se que este capítulo es demasiado corto D: me alegra ver que al menos 3 personas están pendiente de mi fic :D me gustaría que me dejarán sus reviews y me digan que les parece? *O* pero buaano, como les dije en una ocasión no importa si no tengo ningun review siempre y cuando sepa que por ahí alguien esta leyendo :D en fin, la proxima semana les traere el otro capitulo, no se desesperen, se que quieren que aparezca Lily, pero panciencia mis pequeños saltamontes D: bueno, me voy :D y dejen reviews :D**

**Diana L. Black**


	4. No quiero ir y no me vas a obligar

_**Capítulo IV: No quiero ir y no me vas a obligar**_

James estaba histérico dentro de la habitación, ni siquiera se había percatado que sus padres y su amigo la habían abandonado. El seguía maldiciendo como si todavía estuvieran ahí, sentía el pecho pesado, como si una garra le oprimiera los pulmones y no le dejara respirar.

Se tiro contra las paredes en su arranque de ira, arañándolas, lanzando golpes y gritando como una fiera siendo sometida, llego un momento en el que estaba de rodillas al suelo, golpeando con sus puños manchados de algo húmedo que no lograba identificar.

Sentía la cara húmeda también, y caliente, la rabia le corroía las venas y lo único que quería hacer era liberar toda esa tensión.

Por un momento pensó que se iba a morir y la idea le dio risa, le tomo desprevenido, comenzó a ponerse impaciente, se miro las manos una vez que la rabia se había ido lo suficiente como para dejar de golpear el suelo, estaban manchadas de rojo, las puntas de los dedos era simples muñones de carne enrojecida y las uñas estaban roídas hasta la cutícula sangrante, manchados por todos lados de sangre.

Le parecían extraños, como si fueran las manos de otras personas y por un momento, algo en su cabeza le dijo que era verdad, que esas no eran sus manos.

Movió los dedos, mirando fascinado como estos se movían frente a él, como si no pudiera creer que realmente hicieran lo que él les decía que hicieran, se llevo las manos a la cara y comprobó que la humedad que sentía eran lágrimas.

No sabía cuando era que había empezado a llorar. Una sensación de pánico le inundo por completo, un terror absoluto que nunca antes había sentido le comía los huesos.

Se levanto del suelo desesperado, recordando vagamente que ya no tendría que estar más en ese lugar, se abalanzó contra el mueble que había al otro lado de la habitación.

Ahí había visto poner toda clase de cajas que contenían medicinas, a la enfermera, rogando por que hubiera algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearlo unos momentos, comenzó a rebuscar entre los cajones.

Estaba buscando frenéticamente, no podía encontrar nada, solo cajas vacías de medicinas, no había nada más, estaba comenzando a asustarse de verdad, el pánico que antes sentía como un peso en el alma comenzó a ir más allá, de repente la idea de morirse dejo de darle risa y unas interminables ganas de llorar sustituyeron la rabia que momentos antes había sentido.

Encogió las manos hacia su pecho siendo consiente por primera vez del dolor que sentía en los dedos sangrantes, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y un dolor espantoso lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo hasta el último rincón.

Se dejo caer lentamente contra la pared que tenia atrás hasta quedar sentado y comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva, los sollozos salían de su garganta sin control y James solo atinaba a arrebujarse contra su suéter, tenía frío, mucho frío.

Fuera de la habitación Dorea, Charlus y Sirius hablaban con el doctor Sullivan, con los gritos de James al fondo, se escuchaba como un animal herido y Sirius sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, estaba tratando por todos los medios de ignorar lo mejor que podía esos gritos tan desesperados, primero eran insultos, luego simples gritos, sollozos, gritos desesperados e incoherentes.

Por un momento sintió el impulso de regresar a la habitación pero sabía que si lo hacía solo se causaría más dolor a sí mismo.

-Doctor Sullivan, estamos dispuestos, mi esposa y yo a firmar los papeles en cuanto James este mejor, entre más pronto este ahí más rápido pasara todo esto.-

-Señor Potter, tengo aquí mismo los papeles, si desean firmar en este momento, James puede estar por la tarde en Hogwarts, solo es cuestión de que llame al centro y ellos mandarán a alguien para recogerlo.-

Sirius miraba expectante a los señores Potter, ambos con el rostro marcado por un profundo dolor, no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo, estaba demasiado abrumado por los golpes y los gritos que James.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando los gritos cesaron, y los cuatro voltearon hacía la habitación que se había quedado repentinamente en silencio.

Dorea ahogo un grito y se llevo las manos a la boca con una expresión de completo terror en el rostro. Sullivan volteo inmediatamente a la habitación de James y sin mediar palabra alguna con alguno de los tres, se metió en la habitación. Salió apenas lo suficiente para gritar a uno de los enfermeros que pasaban por el pasillo.

Cuando Charlus entro a asegurarse del estado de salud de James, vio como el doctor Sullivan y el enfermero estaban inclinados en la cama de James, tratando de ponerle el intravenosa mientras este se retorcía de un lado a otro en una extraña mezcla de risas y llanto.

Cuando James estaba de nuevo en su cama, sedado, salió el doctor Sullivan no sin antes advertirle al enfermero que se quedara junto a Potter y que si despertaba que no lo dejara que se sacara la intravenosa.

-Bueno, si quieren firmar aun tengo los papeles conmigo, lamento mucho su situación señores Potter, James puede estar todo lo bien de salud que puede estar alguien en su situación pero mentalmente está mal, me refiero a que de seguir como esta, el síndrome de abstinencia terminara por acabar con él, lo que necesita es ir al centro de rehabilitación, ahí sabrán que es bueno para su caso.-

Sullivan hablaba como si realmente estuviera apenado por el caso de James, y a Sirius le cruzo por la mente la idea que realmente fuera cierto. Comenzó a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de su bata blanca, saco un bolígrafo y sobre una hoja blanca sostenida por el pisapapeles, comenzó a garabatear unas cosas.

-Si los hace sentir mejor, puedo pedirle a la psiquiatra del centro que le dé un vistazo a su hijo, normalmente esperan unos cuantos días para mandar a los pacientes a psiquiatría, pero bueno, ella podría atenderlo esta misma tarde.-

-Es...eso…estaría bien, gracias doctor Sullivan.-

El doctor le paso los papeles a Charlus junto con el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano para que los firmara.

Un frio vacio se asentó en el estomago de este mientras firmaba, le paso las hojas a su esposa que le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

Sirius estaba pegado a la venta de la habitación, mirando hacia adentro. Podía ver a James en su cama, tranquilo, con la misma piel pálida de hace dos semanas, con las ojeras debajo de los ojos, incluso desde donde estaba podía ver el aura de melancolía y desespero que ahora desprendía James todo el tiempo.

Tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón cuando el doctor Sullivan se había ido a informar al centro que podían ir por James, ardía en deseos de sacar de ahí a su amigo, de llevarlo a casa, hacer lo que ellos siempre hacían.

-Duele mucho ¿eh Sirius?-

El señor Potter estaba detrás de él, con una mano en su hombro, ni siquiera se había percatado de que siguieran ahí.

-Bastante, es bueno que pueda tener una segunda oportunidad Charlus, todos merecemos una, solo espero que este idiota no vuelva a meter la pata.-

Charlus le sonrió de medio lado y le palmeo el hombro.

-Me parece que es mejor que vayamos a casa a descansar un poco, no vendrán por el hasta dentro de unas horas.-

Dorea estaba de pie al lado de ellos, con los ojos rojos y su voz había sonado estrangulada cuando había hablado.

Sirius solo podía pensar en que cuando llegara a casa solo querría darse un baño de agua caliente y dormir, algo que no había hecho en muchos días, que a él le parecían meses.

…

Unas horas después, los tres volvieron a reunirse en la sala del hospital. Ya descansado unas cuantas horas, ninguno se sentía ni de cerca lo cansado que se habían sentido antes, como si parte de la tensión que habían sufrido se hubiera esfumado apenas pasados los primeros minutos de sueño que obviamente necesitaban.

Sirius llevaba una pequeña mochila al hombro con las cosas más básicas que pensó que James podría necesitar, bastante ropa interior, un par de camisetas, pantalones, su cepillo de dientes, etc.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación había un claro revuelo, se escuchaban gritos y forcejeos.

Los tres contuvieron el aire antes de entrar en todo el jaleo de la aparentemente abarrotada habitación.

No se equivocaban, había tres hombres de uniforme azul celeste y gafetes colgaban de sus cuellos, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a James para que saliera de debajo de la cama, el más alto de los tres se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa afable en el rostro. En su gafete se podía leer: "Remus J. Lupin, jefe de enfermeros".

-¿Son ustedes los parientes del señor James Potter?-

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza, a pesar de que Sirius solo era su amigo. El chico, que no parecía tener más edad que James o Sirius, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Podrían decirle que salga de debajo de la cama por favor? Tenemos treinta minutos queriendo sacarlo y cada que uno se le acerca, lo amenaza con un trozo de porcelana roto.-

Sirius negó con la cabeza en un claro gesto de derrota, al parecer la enfermera no había retirado el florero.

-¿James? ¿James, porque no sales?-

Sirius trataba de sonar lo más amigable posible.

-Sirius no soy idiota, sé que me van a llevar y no quiero.-

-Bueno, está bien, no eres idiota, pero te comportas como uno.-

-No quiero ir a ese lugar.-

-Tienes que ir.-

-Pero no quiero y no me vas a obligar, ni mi madre ni tú.-

-No tienes cinco años, sal de ahí.-

-Cierto, no los tengo, así que deja de hablarme como si fuera un niño que estuviera escondido debajo de la mesa y no quisiera irse a bañar.-

-Dejaré de hablarte así cuando dejes de comportarte como un niño que estuviera escondido debajo de la mesa y no quisiera irse a bañar, que por cierto lo ultimo no te haría daño.-

A modo de respuesta, por el suelo salió barrido un trozo de porcelana roto, después de unos minutos en los que pensaron que James podría salir a voluntad propia sin tener que hacer que los enfermeros lo sacaran a rastras, se dieron cuenta que eso no iba a suceder.

Potter chillaba y se retorcía en los brazos de los enfermeros mientras estos hacían todo lo posible por sacarlo de la habitación sin recibir ninguno de los múltiples golpes que James lanzaba a diestra y siniestra, además de las amenazas de escupitajos y mordidas que también prodigaba.

Sirius le paso la mochila de James a Lupin antes de que salieran a la calle, Dorea y Charlus estaban parados en la acera, mirando a James siendo subido en la camioneta del centro, ambos con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-¿Cuándo podremos verlo?-

-No lo sé, eso siempre depende del paciente, pero me parece que en unos cuantos meses, podría estar lo suficientemente bien como para recibir visitas. Con su permiso.-

Los tres se quedaron agazapados en la acera viendo al enfermero subirse a la parte delantera de la camioneta, viendo a James alejándose.

* * *

**Se que los capítulos están siendo muy cortos, pero la verdad es que en word se ven mas largos D: bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, no se si habrán dado cuenta de el intento de humor en la parte en la que James habla con Sirius, si les pareció un disparate, sepan disculpar, tengo el sentido del humor de una tortuga con amnesia :I bueno, me he dado cuenta que tengo a dos en favoritos y dos en seguidores, gracias :D aun que no me dejen reviews al menos se que están por ahí, leyendo todas mis tonterías, gracias, y bueno, me gustaría que dejaran algun review, ya saben, alguna sugerencia, alguna queja y/o pregunta, con toda confianza :) y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, supongo que quizá el viernes subiré el otro capítulo, en el que al fin sale nuestra querida Doctora Evans (a mi no me engañan, aun que no me digan nada percibo la duda de ¿cuando diablos saldrá Lily?) bueno, hasta la próxima :D**

**Diana L. Black**


	5. Conociendo a la Doctora Evans

_**Capitulo V: Conociendo a la Doctora Evans**_

James se encontraba sentado en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, no estaba muy contento con el hecho de tener que ir a un centro de rehabilitación al que a todas luces él no quería ir.

Lo estaban reteniendo contra su voluntad un montón de tipos raros vestidos de azul y con estúpidas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Su abogado se enteraría de esto.

-Ya llegamos chicos, llévenlo adentro mientras voy a recepción a ver a que habitación le han asignado.-

La camioneta se había detenido y el escuchaba vagamente la voz del chico que había hablado con sus padres y su amigo todo se escuchaba como si estuviera debajo del agua.

Dejo de poner resistencia una vez que los otros dos enfermeros lo ayudaron a bajarse del vehículo, no tenía caso, estaba cansado y escucho más o menos como uno de ellos decía que "ya se había cansado lo suficiente y empezaría a ser más dócil".

No sabía exactamente a qué se refería pero no le importaba, una vez que habían entrado a la recepción de ese lugar James se dio cuenta de que no era como el hospital.

En el hospital todo era blanco y eso le causaba nauseas, estaba harto de ver todo de color blanco como si una luz cegadora estuviera siempre sobre sus ojos y no le dejara ver en concreto los demás colores.

Fue reconfortante ver que la entrada era gris con toques aquí y allá de un azul añil, los demás enfermeros que se perdían entre los aparentemente interminables pasillos llevaban uniformes de color azul celeste.

Lo llevaron medio arrastrando hasta donde se encontraba la recepcionista que les indico una puerta al final del pasillo, ya cuando iban a la mitad del pasillo los otros dos enfermeros lo soltaron y el chico que llevaba su mochila le tomo del brazo amablemente y lo condujo hasta la que parecía ser una oficina.

-Muy bien, la doctora Evans te atenderá en estos momentos, yo me quedaré aquí ¿está bien? Después te llevaré un rato afuera y luego a tu habitación ¿de acuerdo? Me llamo Remus Lupin por cierto.-

Remus mostraba una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, James habría querido golpearlo pero solo hizo puños con las manos, aferrándose a la tela de sus pantalones y asintió con la cabeza gacha, no quería seguirlo mirando, parecía extrañamente feliz de estar ahí _"¿Por qué no te quedas tú en mi lugar y yo me largo?"._

Entró un momento en la oficina dejándolo afuera en el pasillo y pensó que a Longbottom le gustaba su trabajo, pero apestaba en el, o era demasiado confiado como para dejarlo solo afuera en el pasillo. Volvió a salir por la puerta y se la dejo abierta para que entrara.

El interior era simple, tenía un par de estantes forrados en libros, un diván _"que original"_, un escritorio de roble con una silla detrás de él, no había fotografías ni nada parecido, solo cuadros con paisajes, un par de estatuillas de un búho que le parecía aterrador y el demás mobiliario, un par de sillas frente al escritorio y una aun lado del diván.

-Potter, pasa por favor.-

James cerró la puerta detrás de sí y avanzo hasta el escritorio en el que una mujer, más o menos de su edad, estaba sentada revisando unos papeles y cuando esta alzo la vista del escritorio hacia él, sintió que la conocía de un lado, que su rojo cabello y sus verdes ojos le eran conocidos, pero no supo de donde.

Ella le sonrió desde su puesto y algo en el interior de James se revolvió.

-Siéntate por favor.-

Hizo lo que ella le indicaba y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, ahora que la tenía más cerca, podía ver que no era mayor que él, quizá incluso de su edad.

-Soy la doctora Lilianne Evans, mucho gusto.-

-James Potter.-

Se quedaron ambos en un silencio algo incomodo mirándose el uno al otro.

-Bueno, creo que ahora sabes que tengo que hablar contigo ¿no es así?-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?-

James había usado un tono rudo con ella y Lily se había dado cuenta, estaba acostumbrada a muchas cosas como esa, que se negaran a hablar con ella, que se portaran altaneros, e incluso que la insultaran.

-Dime acerca de ti, ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esto?-

-¿Por qué todos me preguntas lo mismo? Se supone que es asunto mío.-

-No te puedo ayudar si no hablas conmigo, así funciona esto.-

Él la miro inquisitivo, no confiaba en ella, no le daba buena espina.

-¿Se le ha pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que yo no quiera que esto funcione?-

Lily frunció los labios en una mueca, al parecer Potter no sería uno de los pocos pacientes dóciles, tendría que esperar una temporada antes de que él pudiera confiar lo suficiente en ella.

-Está bien, si no me quieres hablar de ti no hay problema.-

Comenzó a sacar una par de cosas de los múltiples cajones del escritorio, puso un par de laminas con unas cosas en ellas sobre el escritorio y saco una pequeña grabadora.

-Está bien, no me hables acerca de ti, pero espero que puedas contestarme las preguntas, solo te preguntare que es lo que vez en cada una de ellas ¿Sí?-

-¿Qué si me negara?-

Ella lanzo un bufido en señal de molestia.

-No querrás desperdiciar eso, normalmente yo no reviso pacientes a menos que tengan un mínimo de una semana aquí, así que supongo que sería una pérdida de tiempo, porque Sullivan me estuvo jodiendo media hora para que aceptara.-

Él se quedo en silencio durante unos momentos, que parecieron horas.

-Está bien, creo que eso si puedo hacerlo.-

-Si no te molesta voy a grabar esto, es más sencillo que tomar notas.-

Solo se encogió de hombros y la vio acercarse a la silla que había aun lado del diván, Lily le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se recostara sobre el diván, los nervios de este lo estaban destrozando por dentro, estaba pensando en tirarse al piso y hacer como si le estuvieran dando convulsiones, con algo de suerte lo medicarían.

James se acerco algo crispado ¿de verdad lo haría recostarse en el diván como en las películas? Incluso estaba casi seguro de que las laminas que había sacado eran esas típicas laminas con manchas de tinta sin forma alguna, todo eso se le hizo cliché por un momento, sintió algo de lastima por ella, el tener que repetir eso debería ser aburrido a muerte.

-Te mostrare una lamina con una mancha, tú me dirás que es lo que ves en ella ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien.-

Ella encendió la pequeña grabadora, saco la primera lamina y se la mostró.

-Dime ¿qué es lo que ves aquí?-

James se tomo un par de segundos contemplando la mancha, intentando darle una forma coherente. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, y como un par de fogonazos de luz entraron en sus ojos un par de imágenes, recordó el estar por las calles dando tumbos, como se veían las estrellas, como si lo fueran a aplastar y fugazmente, vio un borrón rojo, antes de que todo se desvaneciera.

-Solo veo una mancha de tinta, no sé qué diablos quiere que le diga.-

Lily se llevo una mano a la cara y se tomo el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar en un claro gesto de irritación.

-Está bien, si no me quieres ayudar a ayudarte Potter, lo entiendo, pero no vengas aquí a hacerme perder mi tiempo, tengo otros pacientes a los que podría estar atendiendo, lo único que pido es algo de cooperación de tu parte, no creo que no seas capaz de darme algo de eso.-

Se hizo un profundo silencio en la oficina, la cara tensa de la doctora Evans le pareció bastante graciosa a James, pero sabía que reírse no era una buena idea en esos momentos.

Entonces una furia ciega se asentó en la boca de su estomago, ninguna medicucha de cuarta le iba a decir que es lo que debía o no debía ver en una estúpida y jodida lamina manchada con tinta, era algo sin sentido, estúpido, que no lo llevaba a ningún lugar especifico.

-Honestamente, mírate, estas aquí con tu traje y tu titulo mostrándome tontas laminas con manchas de tinta incoherentes, no sabía que uno se iba a la universidad a hacer el idiota, ciertamente te estafaron Lily.-

Ella se quedo muy quieta durante unos momentos, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese pedazo de ser humano a decirle esas cosas? Si es verdad que en el pasado se había encontrado con pacientes altaneros, pero generalmente, solo gritaban insultos al vacio, nunca dirigidos a ella en especifico y era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como eso, era la primera vez que algún paciente se atrevía a llamarla así, incluso con los que tenía años en tratamiento, aun la llamaban _doctora Evans_.

-Sal de la oficina Potter.-

James puso cara estupefacto, ¿Qué había dicho ella?

-¿Perdón?-

-Que salgas de la oficina ¡AHORA!-

James no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando ¿lo estaba echando de la oficina? ¿A él? ¿Pero qué mosca le había picado? Primero se empeñaba en que le hablara de su vida, luego le ponía a hacer la estúpida dinámica de las manchas de tinta y ahora ¿le echaba de la oficina? No si el que necesitaba un psiquiatra era otro.

-No te entiendo hace unos momentos…-

Ella le interrumpió con notable mal humor, parecía que la amabilidad que poseía al inicio se hubiera esfumado.

-Hace unos momentos no me habías faltado al respeto de esa forma, y para tu información Potter, tengo la obligación… no, perdón, el privilegio de elegir a mis pacientes, si no quieres cooperar lo entiendo, he tenido muchos pacientes de esos, pero si crees que puedes venir aquí a faltarme al respeto como un chico de dieciséis años y quedarte tan fresco como una lechuga, me temo que estas sumamente equivocado, lárgate de mi oficina, ¡Ahora!-

El frunció el ceño.

-No puedes echarme.-

-Oh claro que si, mírame hacerlo, te estoy echando, largo antes de que llame a seguridad, y cuando te sientas capaz de guardarme algo de respeto y tengas las suficientes ganas de cooperar con mis _tontas laminas con manchas de tinta incoherentes_ puedes regresar, antes no.-

Lily se cruzo de brazos en la silla al lado del diván y James se quedo un momento mirándola, no era muy alta desde donde estaba, quizá a duras penas le podría llegar un poco por encima del hombro, por un momento se pregunto cómo es que tanto mal humor podría caber en alguien tan pequeño. Se levanto del diván y se acerco a la puerta, cuando la abrió se volvió hacia Lily que seguía en el mismo sitio de brazos cruzados.

-Que sepas que el director del centro se enterara de esto.-

-Es mi trabajo Potter, ya te lo he dicho, atiendo a quien quiero.-

Escupió su nombre como su fuera un veneno que le quemase la boca y eso hizo que James sonriera de lado, así que la doctora Evans tenia genio y ¡Que genio!

-Claro, nos veremos en poco tiempo… Lily.-

El nombre de Lily salió de su boca con un tono extraño, cargado de un sentimiento enigmático y desconocido que a ella le dejo intrigada, esa forma de arrastrar cada letra como si las saboreara.

-Es Evans para ti.-

James solo cerró la puerta dejando a Lily sola en la oficina ¿Qué carajos había sido aquello? Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y regreso la vista al escritorio en el que había un par de folders amarillos desplegados, esperando ser revisados, tenía que atender a sus otros pacientes, se levanto con pesadez e internamente se maldijo por no escuchar a su padre cuando le dijo que en lugar de estudiar psiquiatría le hubiera ido mejor en odontología.

* * *

**Lo siento D: se que he tardado mucho tiempo en actualizar, pero aqui estoy, creanme la escuela es una #$$$%$/&%/ que mejor ni les digo, no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar ._. pero buaano, aqui estoy, subiendo el capitulo! ¿que opinan de Lily? creo que me salio algo neurotica, y no se preocupen, aun sigo avanzando los capitulos, me alegra saber que siguen ahí, gracias a la unica chica que me ha dejado un review, creo que era Lissy, bueno, gracias por el apoyo :D y no sean timidos, no muerdo D: dejen sus reviews, que les parece hasta ahora la historia y esas cosa D:bueno, me despido de ustedes por ahora y nos vemos el viernes (tengo pensado compensarles el estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar D:)**

**Diana L. Black**


	6. Planes malévolos y peleas entre locos

_**Capítulo VI: Planes malévolos y peleas entre locos**_

Cuando James salió de la oficina de la doctora Evans, se sentía aturdido, pero más que nada indignado. Esa mujer estaba loca, era ella la que necesitaba un psiquiatra y con urgencia.

-¿James? ¿Qué paso? Escuche gritos.-

Estaba sentado a un lado de la puerta y se puso de pie en cuanto vio salir a James de la oficina. Remus tenía el cabello largo de color castaño, lo llevaba atado hacia atrás en una coleta corta y tenía una ligera cicatriz atravesando su cara, como arañazos.

-Esa loca me echó.-

Remus puso una mueca y soltó una pequeña risita, al parecer a él le hacía algo de gracia la situación.

-¿Te echó? ¿Enserio?-

-No, lo hizo de mentiritas, ¡Claro que es enserio!-

Él sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de negación, la doctora Evans nunca había sido una persona que se quedara callada las cosas, más aun, nunca había sido de las que no hacían nada al respecto.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-No le hice nada, solo hablamos, se enojo y ¡me echó!-

-Bueno la doctora Evans tiene su temperamento, además no sería la primera vez que decide no atender a algún paciente, es la psiquiatra de cabecera.-

James arrugo la nariz mientras seguía a Remus que salió caminando por un pasillo amplio adentrándose, aquello parecía no tener fin, pasillos llenos de puertas, con otros pasillos que se torcían a la izquierda y a la derecha.

-¿Algo temperamental? Esta loca, es ella la que necesita un psiquiatra, ¿puede hacer eso?-

Remus seguía caminando, doblando de vez en cuando hacia la derecha o la izquierda en los pasillos, James se pregunto cómo es que podía no perderse en un lugar tan inmenso.

-¿Hacer que cosa?-

-Escoger a quien atiende y a quién no.-

-Claro que puede hacerlo, como ya te dije, es la psiquiatra de cabecera, ella puede decidir si atiende al paciente o se lo pasa a los demás psiquiatras.-

-¿Hay más psiquiatras aquí?-

-Tenemos varios, si, ahora mismo hay tres activos sin contar a la doctora Evans, los demás están de vacaciones.-

Remus frunció el cejo al pasar por un pasillo, unas grandes puertas dobles estaban abiertas y dejaban ver una sala común, había personas sentadas en sofás viendo la televisión, otras tantas en mesas jugando a las cartas y una que otra hablando sola. Había un par de personas discutiendo a voz en cuello y por la forma en que lo hacían poco faltaba para que llegaran a los golpes.

-¡EH! McKinnon, McDonald, que no les pagan para estar holgazaneando, ¿Qué no ven que Avery y Nott se van a matar?-

Los dos tipos estaban golpeándose brutalmente mientras los demás pacientes parecían pasar de ellos, las dos chicas, una castaña de cabello ondulado y ojos oscuros y la otra, con un cabello con más matiz de rubio que de pelirrojo, y con ojos color acero, se acercaron a Avery y Nott para separarlos, con un ligero rubor cubriendo la cara de ambas.

-¡Lo sentimos Remus nos hemos descuidado!-

La chica del cabello ondulado sostenía a uno de los hombres, intentando alejarlo del otro para que no se volvieran a agarrar a golpes.

-McKinnon, para bobear tienen la hora del almuerzo, lo mismo para ti McDonald, las quiero alerta, la señora Fletcher tuvo otra recaída y si ve a Avery y Nott peleando dudo mucho que se quiera mantener al margen.-

Ambas asintieron y pusieron a ambos hombres lo más lejos posible el uno del otro, se miraban con cara de querer matarse entre sí, aun que la impresión no duro mucho cuando uno de ellos se vio fascinado por un par de estatuillas en uno de los muchos estantes que había.

-Lo siento ¿en que me quede?-

-En los doctores que hay, ¿es siempre así?-

-No, bueno, de vez en cuando un par de pacientes suelen pelearse, pero nunca ha habido nada que no podamos controlar con un par de calmantes.-

James se encogió de hombros y una vez que hubieron salido de la estancia siguieron caminando, se pregunto qué pasaría cuando tuviera que ir al baño, o cuando se perdiera ¿lo encontrarían con facilidad? Era obvio que no, ese lugar era inmensamente grande.

-Bueno, los doctores que están de servicio en estos momentos son el doctor Valentine, la doctora Collins, el doctor Bennett y por supuesto la doctora Evans.-

-¿y qué pasa con los pacientes que nadie quiere atender? ¿Los que no quieren cooperar con nadie?-

Remus puso los hombros rígidos, como si aquella pregunta le incomodara, y por un momento James pensó que así era.

-Bueno no es muy común ver pacientes así, generalmente se resisten, si, pero con el tiempo se vuelven dóciles y cooperan, pero cuando uno simplemente no quiere hacerlo, bueno, simplemente son los que están en los pabellones de abajo, los que son peligrosos están aislados de los demás, a ellos se les da un tratamiento diferente, hay que tener cuidado con ellos, son los que son violentos y hay especialistas para ellos, son los que más tiempo llevan trabajando aquí, como la doctora McGonagall o el doctor Dumbledore, aunque claro hay pacientes con los que no podemos lidiar, nunca he visto que echen a alguien pero puede pasar, depende si alguno de los psiquiatras piensa que lo mejor sería que buscaran ayuda profesional con más experiencia o que estarían mejor en su casa en ambiente conocido, en ese caso reciben terapia en casa.-

Siguieron en silencio durante unos momentos, y James se quedo pensado unos momentos, así que podía hacerle creer a Evans que estaba lo suficientemente mal como para que pensara que debería irse a casa, lo pensó con cuidado, por un lado, podría regresar a su casa sin tener que esperar mucho, pero también cavia la posibilidad que lo mandaran a los pabellones de abajo con los pacientes agresivos.

Decidió que tendría que arriesgarse a eso, tendría que hacer todo lo posible para hacerle creer a la doctora Evans que estaba realmente mal para que ella consintiera pasarlo con algún otro médico y aun así convencer a ese de que estaba mal, solo esperaba que se dieran cuenta que lo mejor sería que lo mandaran a su casa, quizá le obligarían a tomar terapia en casa, pero eso era mejor a estar en ese lugar con toda ese gente demente.

Cuando menos lo pensó estaba frente a un gran arco de piedra que daba a un enorme jardín que más bien parecía un campo, tenía un montón de senderos coronados a los lados con arbustos que fácil le llegarían a las caderas, no tenían ninguna flor, había bancos de hierro forjado pintados de negro en ciertos intervalos de senderos.

Se notaba que era un lugar pacifico para pasear, se podía ver personas sentadas en los bancos, y unos que otros correteando en el pasto.

-¿Está todo bien?-

James se quedo pensativo, admirando el paisaje.

-Si es solo que… ¿nunca te has perdido aquí? ¿Qué pasa si yo me pierdo? ¿y que si intento escapar?-

Remus soltó una carcajada y con las manos se echó hacia atrás algunos mechones cortos que salían de su coleta y se lanzaban sobre sus ojos.

-Si, si me he perdido aquí, no creo que te llegues a perder, como jefe de enfermeros y como tu enfermero tengo el deber de vigilarte las veinticuatro horas, con excepciones claro, en el baño y mientras estés en jardín, pero aun así te vigilo, y si intentas escapar hay guardias por fuera y a los alrededores, además de que hay cámaras en todas partes.-

James se encogió de hombros, bueno, quizá no pudiera emprender el plan de escape en ese momento, pero al menos existía la esperanza de que lo dejarían ir, quizá si desarrollaba bien su papel, podría convencerlos rápido y así salir antes de ese lugar.

-Ve, da una vuelta, yo me quedare aquí y luego iré por ti.-

El asintió agradeciendo que Remus tomara la iniciativa de dejarlo ir.

* * *

**Chicos! :D he aqui la recompensa por lo de tardarme tanto en actualizar D: espero que les guste este capitulo, en mi opinion es un poco diferente a los otrosm, se que Lily aparece muy poco pero no desesperen les tengo una sorpresa el proximo capitulo *chanchanchan* 7u7 ah, si quería agredecerles muchisimo a los que me dejaron review; Andrea, gracias, espero que te haya gustado hasta ahora, gracias por el apoyo con el colegio TnT, a Jess M. Potter: prometo actualizar cada vez que pueda :D que bien que te este gustando el fic, me parto la cabeza cada vez que lo escribo D:, Harumi-Hyuga: sabía que no era la unica que pensaba que Lily me salia algo neurotica D:, Sakura 7893: eso es genial, gracias :D me esfuerzo mucho! :D**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos la semana que viene...o el lunes 7u7**

**Diana L. Black**


	7. Un pequeño incidente en el Jardín

_**Capítulo VII: Un pequeño incidente en el Jardín**_

James comenzó a vagar por los distintos senderos del jardín.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos, que por primera vez en muchos meses, eran claros, podía ver los detalles con atención y no como simples cosas que estorbaban y se iban más rápido de lo que tardaba en notarlas.

El cielo era de color acero, gruesas nubes se cernían sobre el jardín, la amenaza de lluvia era obvia, pero al parecer eso a nadie le importaba, los arboles dejaban un camino de oro, rojo y amarillo en el suelo, que cubría la mitad del pasto.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solo viendo alrededor, captando las cosas, no se había alejado mucho de donde se encontraba Remus, si se volteaba podía verlo con facilidad. Había un muro de al menos unos tres metros de alto que rodeaba al parecer todo el jardín, que aun que inmenso, podía vislumbrar la fina línea de ladrillos pintados de color arena que era el muro, se pregunto cuantas personas habían intentado saltarlo y fallado.

Remus tenía razón, había gente vigilando, podía verlos sentados a un lado de los pacientes, o vigilándolos a distancia, algunos hablando entre sí, pero ninguno dejando de lanzar miradas mal disimuladas a los pacientes que se encontraban a pocos metros de ellos para asegurarse de que estaban bien.

Iba sin fijarse muy bien en el camino, volteando la cabeza a los lados para alcanzar a ver todo, no se había fijado que a unos cuantos metros, había una chica sentada en medio del camino, con un frasco en la mano, estaba soplando burbujas, y James no la miro, por lo que termino pisándole una pierna y la chica profirió un chillido, y él cayó de cara, pero aun así ella siguió con su tarea.

-Deberías tener cuidado por donde caminas.-

La voz de la chica no sonaba enojada, ni nada de eso, estaba tranquila, como si él no la hubiera pisado hacia unos segundos y no movió un solo musculo cuando vio a James quitándose la tierra de la cara.

-Yo creo que tú no deberías sentarte en el suelo a medio camino.-

La chica le sonrío de manera que sus dientes blancos se dejaron ver, le soplo un par de burbujas y él agradeció ser miope, ya que gracias a sus lentes las burbujas no llegaron a sus ojos.

-Eres nuevo, nunca te había visto por aquí.-

Ella siguió en su tarea y se dio la vuelta, se veía como una niña, incluso sentada se veía que a duras penas le llegaba al hombro, tenía el cabello muy claro para ser castaño y muy oscuro para ser rubia, lo llevaba corto al ras de la barbilla, todo despeinado en un montón de ondas, se veía tan pequeña.

-Acabo de llegar.-

-Remus nos está mirando, y esta con mi enfermero.-

James volteo hacia atrás y efectivamente Remus estaba mirándolos, recargado en el arco y de brazos cruzados había un chico que hablaba con él, ambos volteaban hacia la misma dirección, no se veían los rostros, pero era más que claro que estaban manteniendo una conversación.

-Es un buen tipo, quizá el más amable de todos por aquí, el siempre me trae esto.-

Movió el frasco azul que tenía en la mano y James se dio cuenta que su cara se veía extraña, sus ojos parecían demasiado grandes para su rostro, los dedos largos y huesudos como ramitas de arboles, aferraban el frasco entre ellos.

-¿Te refieres a Remus?-

-Me refiero a Frank.-

Se sentó a un lado de ella y pudo verla de cerca; estaba en los huesos.

Las piernas cruzadas una sobre otra se veían demasiado delgadas al igual que sus brazos, se dio cuenta que debajo del uniforme color granate llevaba una camiseta térmica de manga larga de color negro, se veía gruesa y ella temblaba, se pregunto por qué si la brisa que soplaba era apenas un poco fría.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

La pregunta le salió casi sin darse cuenta, esa chica era rara.

-Alice, Alice Smith.-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos y Alice aun seguía soplando burbujas, pero en su rostro estaba una clara mueca de asco, como si oliera algo desagradable.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú?-

-James, James Potter.-

Ella volteo a verlo e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

-No tienes cara de James… tienes cara de… no lo sé ¿Thiberius? No, no, no, uh… quizá de… si, si, tienes cara de John, o quizá de Charlie.-

-Mi segundo nombre es Charlus.-

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, siguió viendo hacia el frente y James no sabía si irse o quedarse con ella, volteo hacia atrás y el chico que estaba con Remus los miraba intensamente, más en concreto a Alice, ella parecía absorta en su tarea.

No sabía que debería decirle, se sentía extraño, así que opto por quedarse callado contemplando las burbujas de jabón, _Te vas a pudrir en el infierno y no importa cuánto te esmeres en recuperarte, tu alma es mía ahora__**.**_James volteo a los lados, el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, un frío pánico se asentaba en la boca de su estomago y no sabía qué hacer, sentía los ojos desenfocados y una voz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza le decía que no se durmiera.

Todo comenzaba a dar miedo, el día gris, las burbujas, el pasto, miro a los lados, desesperado y Alice seguía en lo suyo, no había despegado la vista del frente.

Se levanto de manera brusca y comenzó a caminar hacía ninguna parte, Alice no levanto la mirada cuando él se fue.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza y un pánico irracional le trituraba el pecho; estaba sucediendo de nuevo, lo mismo que había pasado en el hospital ese día, _Mátalos, a todos, solo así vas a estar tranquilo_, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, él sabía que no había nadie ahí en esos momentos y esa voz le decía cosas.

Era una voz ligera, serpenteante, contenida en ira.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Remus y el otro chico estaban a su lado, sujetando sus brazos, le grito, no supo muy bien que fue pero le grito algo, y puso resistencia, el solo quería una cosa, algo que lo hiciera olvidarse del dolor que sentía _Ellos no entienden tu dolor, ellos hicieron que se fuera, hazlos pagar_, estaba asustado, más de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho en su vida.

-¡James! ¡James! ¡James!-

Las voces llegaban a lo lejos, apenas un susurro en medio de todo el caos que eran sus pensamientos, le dolía la cabeza y los huesos los sentía de plomo, tenía demasiado pánico como para pensar con claridad, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera desenfrenada, no podía calmarse.

-¡James!-

La voz de Remus era como un susurro a pesar de que él sabía que estaba gritando, hizo lo que pudo por quitárselo de encima, cuando menos lo pensó había más enfermeros encima de él, Remus y otros tres enfermeros estaban sujetándolo, el chico con el que antes hablaba Remus lo estaba sujetando por un lado y parecía estar indeciso acerca de algo que Remus le estaba gritando.

-¡LA MORFINA JODER, LONGBOTTOM!-

Alguien estaba gritando… ¿era Remus? No lo sabía, la voz le sonaba rara, quería que lo dejaran _Golpéalos, ellos no saben lo que sientes, ellos quieren que termines como ella_, no supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero James logro golpear a Remus en la nariz y a los otros que lo sujetaban los golpeo en la mandíbula, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando un dolor agudo le inundo el cuello.

Todo era más calmado y los bordes de su visión se empezaron a volver negros, tenía sueño, ya no le dolía la cabeza y sentía un profundo bienestar donde antes todo lo que había era un pánico inhumano. Se sumió en la oscuridad, apenas alcanzo a ver a Remus levantándose del suelo y comprendió que ese chico que le había inyectado algo en el cuello.

Longbottom había llegado a tiempo con la morfina.

* * *

**De acuerdo, este capitulo es especialmente corto, debido a dos razones la numero uno, necesitaba que fuera corto para así poder hacer el otro como Dios manda XD y la número dos, es que ... bueno eso, el otro será un poco largo, o algo así ._. gracias a todos por sus Reviews! :D Sakura 7893, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que te guste este también, a los nuevos seguidores, espero que les guste mi trabajo hasta ahora y ya saben dejen su Review y bueno, estaré actualizando los jueves, que es el único día que entro tarde -.- bueno cuidence mucho y nos vemos el próximo jueves :D**

**Diana L. Black**


	8. ¿Necesidad o Pecado?

_**Capítulo VIII: ¿Necesidad o Pecado?**_

Estaba absorta en las burbujas que soplaba, eran lindas y de colores, en algunas se veían colores azul, morado y verde metálico, escucho como James gritaba y forcejeaba detrás de ella, posiblemente se había puesto mal, pero ella no quería voltear, no quería ver a su nuevo amigo pelear con los enfermeros.

En un momento los gritos de James habían cesado, posiblemente lo hubieran dormido como lo hacían con todos los demás, lo más probable era que Remus y Parker se lo hubieran llevado a su habitación, sintió como alguien venia caminando detrás de ella, pero no hacía falta que volteara hacia atrás.

-Alice…-

-No quiero.-

Ella sabía que era su voz, sabía que le iba a pedir y ella no quería, nunca quería.

-No lo hagas más difícil ¿vale?-

-No quiero.-

Siguió soplando burbujas sin siquiera voltear la vista, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, era lo mismo todos los días, despertar, pelear, salir al jardín hasta que tuviera que pelear de nuevo, ir con la doctora Evans, salir de nuevo al jardín, tomar un baño e ir a dormir, todos los días, a la misma hora, los mismos problemas.

-Vamos Alice, solo un poco… ¿por mi?-

Ella volteo a verlo, tenía las mejillas de un rojo brillante y la miraba con algo en los ojos que Alice nunca lograba identificar, siempre se preguntaba si era suplica autentica o solamente le daba pena verla en los huesos.

-No puedes hacer lo mismo todo el tiempo, algún día no te quedara otra salida y no vas a poder recurrir a eso.-

Estaba cansada de lo mismo, siempre lo mismo, él le pedía que fuera a comer un poco y ella siempre terminaba accediendo después de que Frank usara todos sus recursos dejando al último el que sabía al que ella no iba a negarse y que era el que siempre lo hacía salir victorioso de esas peleas, el siempre efectivo _hazlo por mí_.

-Lo sé, pero mientras pueda usarlo creo que estoy en el derecho de hacerlo mi última arma de guerra.-

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se pregunto cómo era que las personas podían hacer aquello tres veces al día e incluso más. Se levanto del suelo y en cuanto estuvo parada, siguió a Frank al comedor, con la vista en el suelo.

No quería hacerlo, siempre que lo hacía le entraba la culpa, por eso en los días de descanso de Frank siempre se quedaba con las enfermeras más despistadas y les hacía creer que ella estaba comiendo bien de nuevo.

Esta vez no sería fácil, él sabía cómo eludir sus tácticas, sabía qué hacer cuando se daba cuenta que ella lo estaba distrayendo para que no se fijara en que no estaba comiendo.

-Lo intentaras de nuevo ¿verdad?-

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-No es pecado intentar.-

-Tampoco es pecado comer.-

Lanzo un suspiro de impotencia y dejo caer los hombros, era inútil hablar con ese hombre, aun que era muy amable en preocuparse por ella, tenía la ligera sospecha que su padre tenía que ver en el hecho de que Frank Longbottom, estuviera a completa disposición de cuidar de ella desde el primer día que había ingresado. Una parte muy pequeña de ella estaba agradecida con él si eso era cierto y la otra estaba completamente en contra de esa creencia y se empeñaba en creer que era meramente un ajuste de horarios por parte del personal.

Esa mañana había eludido olímpicamente el desayuno, se las había arreglado para hacerle creer a McKinnon que se había comido todo, en realidad había ido tirándolo a pedazos en un macetero cerca de su mesa.

A veces se recordaba cómo era todo antes de que…eso sucediera, el poder ir por la calle sin preocuparse, el poder comer lo que fuera sin sentirse tan culpable, hacia mucho que no se sentía así, como antes.

Creo que puedes con esto, es solo un poco de ensalada con una pieza pequeña de pollo y un vaso de agua ¿puedes con eso?

Frank la miraba, ella tenía la vista clavada en el piso, pero sabía que la miraba, siempre lo hacía, y eso le provocaba una sensación sorda en el pecho, algo extraño.

Alice asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa, junto a Frank y esa vez si lo miro; le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, que hacía que le apareciera un adorable hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

-Vamos, si lo comes todo te prometo que iremos afuera después y me quedaré contigo si quieres.-

Ella soltó una pequeña risa, siempre le decía lo mismo, ella no sabía porque, pero siempre le decía _me quedaré contigo si quieres_, a esas alturas Alice pensaba que Frank debería darse cuenta que siempre quería que se quedara.

Tomo el tenedor en sus manos bajo la atenta mirada de Frank y pinchó unos trozos de lechuga y espinaca, jugó con ellos un rato, meneando el tenedor por todo el plato mirando fijamente el cubierto, vacilo unos minutos antes de llevárselo a la boca, cuando por fin lo hizo se sintió mal, sucia, intento no demostrar mucho el asco que le provocaba.

Miro al chico que tenía al lado de ella y él asintió con la cabeza _Vaca inútil, mírate, engullendo todo como una loca, y él te mira, debería darte asco, das vergüenza_, ahí estaba de nuevo, esos pensamientos que nunca la dejaban, le entraron muchas ganas de llorar en ese momento.

_Mastica treinta veces, y traga despacio_, ella podía con eso, siempre podía, aun que luego se sentía culpable por mentirle a Frank.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez…._

-Alice…-

_Once, doce, trece, catorce, quince, dieciséis, diecisiete…_

-Alice…-

_Dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte…_

-Alice Elizabeth Smith, deja de contar y come o sabes lo que haré, no quiero hacerlo pero sabes perfectamente que lo haré.-

_Veintiuno, veintidós…_

-Ahora.-

Alice trago antes de llegar a treinta, de sopetón, y alargo la mano para tomar un trago de agua, no quería que lo hiciera, la última vez que lo hizo no se hablaron una semana.

-No tendría que recurrir a amenazas si pusieras un poco de tu parte.-

-No tendría que hacer esto si _él_ hubiera puesto algo de su parte, y tampoco tendría que hacerlo si no se empeñaran en llenarme el plato todos los días en lugar de darme una jodida fruta o un poco de yogurt en lugar de querer obligarme a las malas.-

Frank lanzo un suspiro y elevo los ojos al cielo, sabía que en el fondo ella no quería decir eso, que en el fondo había una Alice que de verdad quería estar bien, que quería salir de ese lugar y estar como una persona normal.

-Solo come tu comida, por favor, no quiero llamar a tu padre de nuevo, sabes lo que paso la última vez.-

_-Él _no es mi padre.-

Se llevo otro trozo de ensalada a la boca y lo mastico volviendo a contar mentalmente hasta veinte, _al menos así no me regaña y no se da cuenta_, se termino toda la ensalada y se rehusó a mirar la pieza de pollo siquiera, Frank lanzo un suspiro sabiendo que no la haría comerse el pollo por lo menos ahora y se conformo con ver que había terminado toda la ensalada.

-Frank…-

-¿sí?-

Vio su rostro, pequeño y en forma de corazón, siempre le había parecido una chica linda, a pesar de que tenia la piel pegada a los huesos de las mejillas, había algo en su rostro que no la hacía ver tan enferma, se veía como una pequeña niña enferma, además de que sus ojos, ligeramente grandes para su rostro la hacían ver más pequeña aun, siempre con esos ojos tristes y dolidos.

-¿Te importa si te veo en el jardín? Quiero ir al baño, fue mucha agua para mí.-

Él levanto una ceja.

-Si intentas algo Smith sabes que me daré cuenta.-

Ella sonrío un poco, apenas una sombra escuálida de la linda sonrisa que tenía antes.

-No soy tan tonta Longbottom.-

Siguió su camino hacia el baño privado de su habitación, que estaba a unos cuantos pasillos del comedor, le había costado bastante acostumbrarse a la inmensidad de ese lugar. Se sentía extraño aquello, solo Frank solía llamarla Smith, los demás enfermeros la conocían como _la hija del doctor Valentine_, se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

Estaba harta de que siempre que caminaba por los pasillos escuchara los murmullos de los enfermeros, "_escuche que se cortaba", "yo escuche que intento suicidarse muchas veces aquí en el hospital", "deberían escuchar de la vez que intento apuñalar a su padre y a un enfermero con un tenedor"._

Intento ignorarlos, por esa razón había decidido usar el apellido de soltera de su madre, en honor a ella, para herir el orgullo de su padre, cuando Alice llego al baño privado de su habitación, se sintió mejor.

Se arrodillo frente al inodoro, despejándose el cabello de la cara, hábilmente metió tres de sus dedos en su garganta, escarbando en las paredes, como si estuviera buscando algo, ahora le tomaba más tiempo que le vinieran las arcadas, pero siempre venían, y cuando el conocido mareo y las convulsiones de su estomago llegaron, se inclino hacia delante, vaciando su cuerpo.

Una sensación de bienestar la inundo, sabía que no era correcto, que le estaba mintiendo a Frank, a la doctora Evans, y a todos, pero así ella se sentía mejor, ese era su modo de estar mejor.

* * *

**JUEVES! Al fin, no saben como espere para actualizar D: pero aquí estoy ¿que les ha parecido? be ahora en adelante serán capítulos así ya saben contando la historia de cada personaje, no se desesperen el próximo les gustará yo lo se 7u7 les daré un adelanto: James habla muy seriamente con Remus, y eso es todo lo que planeo decir :D espero que les haya gustado, se que dije que este capitulo sería largo, pero como saben, se ven más largos en word ._. y bueno, ya saben, dejen su review por favor D: y antes de que se me olvide, gracias a Sakura 7893 me reí mucho con lo de "ángel malo" XD, chica, este capítulo es para ti :D y a los nuevos seguidores, los invito tambien a que me dejen un review, bueno, sin más que anunciar me retiro y nos vemos el próximo Jueves :D**

**Diana L. Black**


	9. Una Llamada de Atención

_**Capítulo IX: Una llamada de atención**_

James despertó unas horas después en una habitación bastante parecida a la que tenía en el hospital; una cama con sabanas blancas, una ventana en forma de arco al fondo de una pared, un mueble pequeño de madera oscura, una mesita de noche y dos puertas.

Se levanto de la cama con un dolor de cabeza incontrolable y descubrió que en la mesita de noche había un vaso con agua y un par de píldoras de color azul.

-Tómalas, son para el dolor de cabeza.-

James volteo a la puerta por la que Remus acababa de entrar, tenía un poco de sangre en la camiseta azul del uniforme y debajo de la barbilla aun se veía una mancha, su nariz estaba amoratada en el puente y tenía los bordes en tonalidades amarillas y azules.

Decidió que lo mejor sería no decir nada al respecto, estaba casi seguro de que él había ocasionado eso, _lo hiciste pedazo de imbécil_. Se llevo las píldoras a la boca y con un pequeño trago de agua, las pasó.

-Tengo que admitir que tienes un muy buen gancho izquierdo.-

Remus sonreía de medio lado mientras entraba y se sentaba a un lado de él en la cama, parecía algo cansado y ahora que lo tenía más cerca podía decir con toda seguridad que la nariz le debería estar doliendo hasta los cojones.

-Gracias…supongo.-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos momentos, simplemente se quedaron en silencio, analizando la situación.

-Creo que deberías contarle esto a la doctora Evans.-

-Preferiría terminar de romperte la nariz primero.-

Remus soltó un bufido, haciendo flotar por unos momentos un mechón de cabello que se le escapaba de la coleta.

-Si no quieres hablar con ella…bueno, siempre puedes hablar conmigo si es que lo necesitas.-

James volteo hacia él, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Cómo se que no irás a decírselo a Evans?-

-Puedes confiar en mí.-

-Eres un enfermero.-

-Eso no dice que no puedo escucharte cuando lo necesites.-

Remus miraba por la ventana, con aire un poco distraído, había algo, quizá en su aspecto desgarbado, quizá su aparente amabilidad inagotable, e incluso, sus poco frecuentes frases sarcásticas, pero algo en el le inspiraba la confianza que supuestamente debería inspirarle la doctora Evans.

-Hay…algo, no sé que es, pero es _algo_, y supongo que no está bien, es…malo, pero algo me dice que _eso_, es correcto.-

Se puso a jugar con sus dedos, viendo como se movían en las sabanas, intentando arrancar pelusas inexistentes, eran algo largos y delgados, pero no como los de Alice. Una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le dijo que ella era un chica agradable, había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar, no sabía que, ni porque, pero estaba seguro de que había algo.

-¿Sabes que es malo, pero de una extraña forma lo consideras correcto?-

James pegó un ligero bote en la cama, Remus se había quedado bastante rato en silencio y pensó que quizá no tuviera nada que agregar al respecto, se pregunto si estaría acostumbrado a escuchar las incoherencias de los pacientes.

-Técnicamente, si.-

-¿Por qué no te preguntas que es lo que haría cualquier otra persona en esa situación?-

Lo miro perplejo por un segundo, y él seguía mirando por la ventana.

-No te entiendo.-

-Me refiero a que cuando ese _algo_ este ahí, te preguntes ¿Qué es lo que haría otra persona en mi lugar? Puedes usar como ejemplo a… no sé, quizá un amigo, tus padres, tu novia.-

James hizo una mueca de dolor ante la última palabra y un recuerdo lo inundo.

* * *

_-¿James?-_

_-¿Sí?-_

_-¿Me amas?-_

_-Creo que eso quedo claro desde hace mucho.-_

_-No, quiero que lo digas de nuevo.-_

_-Te amo.-_

_-Nunca me voy a cansar de escucharlo.-_

_-Nunca me voy a cansar de repetirlo.-_

* * *

Soltó un jadeo, la mujer de sus recuerdos era como de la edad de Dorea, incluso algo más joven, y eso a James le dio un vuelco en el corazón, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de tener esas _visiones_, en las que siempre aparecía esa mujer y él estaba ahí.

-Supongo que tendré que decírselo a la doctora Evans ¿verdad?-

-Solo dile lo que piensas…te daré un consejo, cuando hables con Lily, si lo que estas pensando es un insulto con respecto a ella o su profesión, guárdalo para ti, si es uno que es acerca de tu salud mental, díselo con toda confianza.-

-¿y por qué tengo que guardarme el otro tipo de comentarios?-

-Si no quieres volver a su consulta, adelante, díselo, siempre puede mandarte con los otros psiquiatras, pero a decir verdad, ella es la más agradable…-

James le arqueo una ceja y le dedico una mirada de escepticismo ¿hablaba enserio?

-Ella es agradable cuando _no_ le faltan al respeto.-

-Solo le dije que la timaron en la universidad.-

-Es como si me dijeras que básicamente soy la niñera mal pagada de una sarta de locos.-

Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, de hecho pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero era obvio que decírselo sería como volver a meter la pata con la doctora Evans, y eso a James le parecía que estaría de más, habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

-¿crees que una disculpa lo arregle?-

-Si, también lo arreglaría que pusieras de tu parte en las sesiones, pero ese ya es problema tuyo.-

Le sonreía y James no pudo evitar sonreír junto con él, era contagioso.

-Parece que te llevaste bien con Alice.-

-Es una chica agradable.-

Remus soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza, como si él supiera algo que James no sabía, y se pregunto si era así.

-No suele ser muy cooperativa que digamos…pensé que te iba a golpear cuando la pisaste.-

James arqueo ambas cejas y no pudo evitar que un leve rubor cubriera sus mejillas, antes no se había detenido a pensar si ellos habían visto eso, y luego se reprendió por no darse cuenta, con el chillido que había pegado Alice, era obvio que se habían dado cuenta.

-¿Ella siempre ha estado…?-

-No, yo la conocí antes de que estuviera así, era una chica…muy alegre, y de repente comenzó a cambiar mucho, ahora no es ni la sombra de lo que era antes.-

Se quedo un momento meditando las palabras de Remus, era así como se sentía él, no era ni la mitad de lo que era antes.

-Lamento lo de tu nariz, no quería…bueno, en realidad sí, pero…tú entiendes ¿no?-

Remus asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió de medio lado, James no supo que fue lo que vio en ese momento, si fue la manera en que sonrío, si fueron las sombras de su rostro, pero lo que antes le había inspirado confianza le dio miedo, de nuevo estaba entrando en pánico.

Inhalo profundamente, intentando serenarse _tranquilízate, respira, inhala, exhala_, Remus pareció darse cuenta del asunto y su cara se puso seria de un momento a otro, lo que aumento un poco el creciente pánico de James.

-Dime…algo, cualquier cosa….distráeme.-

Siguió respirando, _inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, ¡cálmate de una puta vez!_ Estaba tratando de mantener la calma, de verdad lo hacía.

-Yo…mi cicatriz fue en una pelea callejera cuando tenía dieciséis años.-

James seguía respirando y pudo darse cuenta que el tono de voz de Remus inspiraba serenidad que a él le hacía falta, puso toda su concentración en escuchar sus palabras y así poder ignorar un poco el pánico que atenazaba su pecho.

-¿C-Como…fue?-

Remus intento poner la cara más seria que tenia para no asustar a James, pero un atisbo de sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios.

-Había un tipo en mi barrio que me molestaba mucho por mi….eh, condición, así que un día él y otros dos chicos me acorralaron en un callejón cuando salí de la escuela, dos me sujetaron por los brazos y el otro tomo un rastrillo de jardín que habían votado en uno de los contenedores del callejón, me arañó la cara y casi me saca un ojo, también la espalda y el torso, y por si no fuera suficiente me rompieron cuatro costillas y con una botella rota me llenaron cuello y brazos de marcas.-

Levanto un poco la manga de su camisa verde que llevaba encima de la azul del uniforme, James pudo ver largas líneas dos tonos más oscuros de su piel recorrer todo el antebrazo, como si fueran pinceladas en lugar de cicatrices, en algunas se veía la piel abombada, como si tuviera algo debajo. Su pánico había disminuido y ahora solo era un golpe sordo en su estómago que él podía manejar.

-Cuando me encontraron solo era un bulto de sangre tirado en un callejón con el uniforme desgarrado, me tomo mucho tiempo recuperarme y volver a salir solo, pero claro, mi padre se empeño en que aprendiera a defenderme así que cuando quisieron volver a tomarme desprevenido, bueno digamos que no fui yo esta vez el que necesito el hospital.-

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Su ataque de pánico había disminuido bastante pero aun sentía algo pesado en la boca del estómago.

* * *

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! :D siento como que tengo años sin actualizar (por favor díganme que no me robaron una semana y que si actualicé la pasada! D: mi cabeza esta como algodón de azúcar!) espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, de nuevo disculpen la demora, y como siempre gracias a los nuevos seguidores, a los que agregan en favoritos y a los que dejan Reviews! Gracias! a pax399: Gracias, es genial que te guste! XD no entiendes a los personajes? no me entiendes a mi? si es la ultima, ni yo misma me entiendo XD y si es la primera...bueno ni yo misma los entiendo XD. También a Sakura7893: No hay de que! :D si, yo pienso lo mismo, pero el de James... bueno, dejaré que lo descubras 7u7 lo se soy malvada!**

**En fin, muchachos, tengo un anuncio que hacer, debido a que he tenido un bloqueo horrible, creo que me tomaré esta semana que viene para adelantar un poco, por que me estoy quedando sin capítulos y no quiero dejarlos con la duda, así que la semana que viene, lo lamento pero no habrá capitulo, en cambio la siguiente sera un bonus, por que les subiré capitulo el martes y el jueves como recompensa :D bueno, eso es todo, que tengan una linda noche (no se que hora sea donde viven, pero aquí es de noche así que shh XD) por cierto se que no tiene nada que ver pero el sábado es mi cumpleaños y también me tomaré un descanso por eso (osea que solo sera una semana para adelantar y festejar mi cumpleaños por así decirlo, no se asusten XD)**

**Nos vemos luego, cuidence y dejen un Review si les gusta :D ya saben que nunca me molesto por eso 7u7**

**Diana L. Black**


End file.
